Eclipse
by Penumbraa
Summary: Drawn together and broken apart, they formed a rivalry fueled by hate. However, the bond they formed keeps them from staying away. They both had an unnatural attraction to one another's power but, was it just their power? Leona X Diana. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1 - Old Memories

If there had to be a color associated with the bleak depression the woman was feeling, it would most likely be grey. She wasn't sure whether it was because of the grey clouds that twisted in turmoil overhead, leaving the world in their shadow. Or whether it was the grey rocks that surrounded her on her descent from the mountain, their shade turning darker as splotches of god forsaken water fell from the grey sky above. Perhaps it was the grey cloak or grey armor that encased her body. Or maybe it was _that_ woman's grey eyes that burned in her mind, those lifeless eyes that preyed upon her thoughts. She could only take comfort in the color of her red tunic that rustled softly in the wind and projected out from under her armor, as well as her ginger hair that billowed from under her helmet.

Mount Targon's wind seemed to bite much colder on that day. Her arms crossed over her chest, hands grasping hard for the opposite arm, as if squeezing tighter would bring her more warmth. How ironic, for the Radiant Dawn to be cold. But she was in no mood to call upon the sun, to make it peak through the desolate sky. The sun...she felt betrayed by it, like a small school girl holding a petty grudge against an old friend. It was the reason she had not donned her usual golden Radiant Dawn armor and rather the armor of the grey Iron Solari vanguard. Maybe the color choice wasn't the best in hindsight.

The woman walked down the steep path, her steps weak, as if shaken by past events that haunted her movements. She stumbled on a loose rock, skidding down a few feet. Her helmet parted with her head and fell clanging over the side of the mountain. Raising herself, she looked over the edge, her hair blowing across her face. _So clumsy_, she thought. She was like this when her mind wandered, not her usual regal and professional self that had been perfected while at the monastery._ Clumsy_, laughing to herself at the word; she had been called that before.

* * *

_The ginger girl walked around the corner nearing edge of the temple. She leaned on the rail of the terrace that overlooked the mountain lake below. Not hearing the sharp intake of breath behind her, she lost herself in deep thought. Sitting under the glow of the moon, she pondered her stay of execution earlier that week, the sun...even the moon and the Solari monastery into which she had just recently been initiated. She backpedaled slowly to sit on the bench, but again, she was always like this when her mind wandered. Tripping over her feet, she fell back, but did not hit the cold stone of the bench but rather the arms of a girl._

_"Chosen of the Sun?" The girl whispered anxiously to the woman who had fallen into her arms. The ginger rose from her savior's embrace and bowed._

_"Forgive me, at times I can be…"_

_"Clumsy?" The girl who had spoken so quickly, clasped a hand over her mouth. "I am so sorry, I did not mean anything, Chosen-"_

_The Chosen laughed softly, taking a seat next to the girl. Noticing they were similar in age and she had quite striking features._

_"Call me Leona, please, I'm sick of all these formalities. Chosen of the Sun this, Radiant Dawn that. Why are they so formal and...afraid of me?"_

_" I heard that, the sun chose you, and in a beam of magnificent light, saved you from execution of the Rakkor. They fear you because you are the one chosen to wield the power of the sun, Radiant-... Leona." The girl quickly corrected herself as she received a stern glare from the girl across from her._

_"Doesn't mean I'm not the same person I was before."_

_"I'm afraid you will have to leave that life behind. That is what the elders have spoken of. You are no longer the person you once were, you are the Radiant Dawn."_

_Leona sighed heavily and looked curiously at the girl. _

_"What brings you out here so late anyway?"_

_The girl stopped, her body tensing up, but after a warm look from a curious Leona, her shoulders fell and turned and sat back against the bench. "The moon."_

* * *

Even though the clouds blocked out the sight of the sun, Leona was well aware of its position in the sky. It was setting and while the clouds would most likely stay and cover the night sky, she was in no mood to see what replaced the sun when it had finally set.

Leona assumed that if she continued down the mountain trail for another hour or so there would be an inn or residence to stay at, but she cared for neither. Rakkor or Solari presence was the last thing she wanted. The cave she found was cold and uncomfortable, but exhaustion ate away at her as she sat down and rested. Before falling asleep, she worried...would _she_ plague her dreams again?

* * *

_The library was pleasant as it was bathed in the glory of the sun. Clothed in a simple robed dress, Leona was free to roam for once, not stuck in chantings, meetings or lessons. Leona never had the chance to become adept in literature when she was young, but stories had always intrigued her more than war. She scoured the bookshelves and selected a book that peaked her interest. As she walked through the library she felt relaxed, the walls were painted with a warm golden color and the windows were high up, letting the light pour down. The ground floor was lined with bookcases but a spiral staircase led to a lounge. She walked to the back of the room to an occupied table._

_"I did not expect to see you here," Leona said quietly with a warm smile, placing the book on the desk that a girl sat at. The girl promptly stood and bowed._

_"Chosen one, I am glad to see you again." Her voice dropped. "You must be here to talk to me about what I said last week, about the moon." The familiar girl's face seemed to wince in expectation of pain. "You told the elders, did you not."_

_"No I did not. But I do not know why it would matter so much if I did. You shrink away in pain at the idea." Leona walked closer to the girl._

_"Please, I mustn't trouble you with anything, Chosen One, I assume you are free right now and you do not want to be spending it listening to my troubles."_

_"Leona, again please call me Leona, and you'd be surprised. As bashful as you are whenever you talk to me, you...__**actually**__ talk to me." Leona's eyes dimmed a little, the girl changed the subject._

_"Well then, Leona, to answer your question earlier. I brought up my interest in the moon, that I shared with you, to an elder." She reached up and touched her cheek softly. In response Leona stepped forward, her curiosity peaked and she was quite close to the girl now._

_"They were not happy, but I now know...that the moon is the enemy of the sun, I have no more foolish notions. Please forget I said-"_

_Leona's hand caught the girl's, pulling it away and brushing strands of her long platinum blonde hair to the side, revealing a deep bruise on her cheek. There was silence for awhile._

_"You still seem to be interested in the moon, however," Leona said suddenly. Pulling herself away from the girl, she picked up the book the girl was reading before Leona had interrupted her and scanned it._

_"A restricted book, about the Lunari, a group wiped out by the Chosen of the Sun and the Solari for their devotion to the moon. Seems a bit extreme to me, but then again, I am no religious leader, I am simply a tool," Leona let out a deep breath. The girl's grey eyes sunk once again in despair._

_"Yes I admit it, I cannot stay away. I still am...drawn…to the moon and am interested by the Lunari. I...I am a shame to the monastery."_

_"And why is that?" Leona questioned, taking the girl by surprise._

_"Well, you of all people, being the Chosen of the Sun, realize that my interest in the Lunari would make me the...enemy of the sun." The girl sighed. "Maybe I do deserve these punishments. I understand if you turn me in." Her eyes dropped to the floor._

_"And why would you assume I would do that?"_

_The girl rose an eyebrow._

_"It is not uncommon for the Chosen to eliminate the enemies of the sun."_

_Leona stopped and thought before speaking. "The true worth of a soldier lies in the ability to protect and defend, not to kill. Even if it means saving an enemy."_

_A man coughed from behind them._

_"Radiant Dawn, there is an emergency council meeting. Please return and get dressed."_

_Leona shoved the restricted book on the Lunari in the couch near her, hastily hiding it. The elder approached and motioned for her to follow him. Leona turned to the girl._

_"I must leave, but the Elders have been letting me eat in the main hall with the rest of the acolytes during meals. Would you join me tonight for dinner? It seems no one will sit with me."_

_The girl finally broke out of her stunned state, realizing she was not going to be turned in. Her face flushed slightly. "If you will it, I will abide." A genuine smile spread across the girl's lips._

_"Until dinner then...Oh excuse me, but I've never asked, what is your name?" Leona said embarrassed._

_"My name, it is-"_

* * *

Leona woke to a sharp poke in the back from a jutting rock she rested on. Her eyes pleaded to be shut, but the thought of more nightmares held their demands at bay. Raising herself, she figured that she could reach the bottom of the mountain in a few hours. She exited the cave and looked up. The sky was still clouded by a deep, deep grey.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reunited

It took Leona the next few days to travel to her destination. Her mind constantly slipping back to old memories of the blonde haired girl that haunted her every movement. Finally the massive complex stood in front of her as she rounded the crest of a hill. She sighed heavily; why had the Solari insisted she return to the Institute? They wanted a strong representation in it and would not be out shined by the Rakkor, so they sent their only champion back-her. Sometimes she wondered if the elders truly craved power and not the peace that they preached about. Shaking the notion from her mind, she took the last steps of her long journey.

Cloak in arm she walked through the breezeway into the champions living section of the Institute. Her sword and shield quietly clanking against her armor, she stared at her feet as she walked deep in thought, not noticing a redhead giving her a confused look.

"Oh, my, my." A sarcastic voice crooned. "Did someone make Miss Sunshine cloudy."

Leona turned to the red headed assassin and smiled politely. "Do we really need to attend another match to show you how useless you are when I'm against you, Katarina."

The smirk left the assassin's face, replaced with the flush of embarrassment. She pulled a knife from the harness on her leg, but dropped it when a firm hand smacked the backside of her head.

"You fuckin-..." Katarina held her retort, though she still wore a sour expression.

"I am sorry you are not feeling well, Radiant Dawn. Please excuse Katarina." A firm voiced said.

"Thank you Garen…" Leona eyed how well Garen was able to curb the Sinister Blade's foul tongue. Not prying further she simply bowed and continued forward. Passing several other champions and bickering summoners, she reached the reflection room's antechamber. It was vast, with a ceiling many stories high, smooth black and gold marble floors and pillars that circled the room. A voice greeted her.

"Ah, Radiant Dawn, how can I be of assistance?" A female summoner said walking to greet the woman who had just entered.

"Marrissa, have there been any new candidates for the League recently, specifically a female around my age, platinum blonde hair, grey eyes, about my height?"

"Does this candidate have a name?" Marrissa joked lightly, but shook her head as she could see Leona was in no mood for it. "None, only two males, both of whom failed. If you don't mind my asking, what importance does it have to you?"

"That does not concern you, summoner." Leona bit back.

"You are not like yourself, Leona, please tell me what is wrong."

Leona cut her off however.

"If someone like her ever arrives, inform me at once, do you understand."

"I will not hesitate to do so." Marrissa bowed and decided it was best to drop the subject.

"Thank you, Marrissa." Leona turned on heel leaving the antechamber. "Tch, I can't even say her name."

Leona walked through the hallways to her room and removed her armor. Her room was on the top floor and had a window on the roof to let the sun in during the day and, ironically, the moon as well. The large double bed had golden and brown silk sheets and cream colored pillows, each embroidered with the crest of the Solari. She lacked a kitchen, but she was no cook and prefered to eat at the Institute's commissary where most champions ate. She placed her armor on a stand and headed to the luxurious bathroom. Finally removing the remaining garments, she stretched her long, slender but toned body. Filling the bathtub with hot water and a Piltoverian bath salt that had a sweet scent and formed bubbles, she dipped a toe in, barely breaking the surface of the water, before slowly lowering her body into the relaxing water. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she sat in silence, enjoying the bath before she stopped and realized. "So, what now?"

* * *

Leona wasn't much of a drinker, in fact she rarely consumed alcohol. Only when she was unsure of herself did she find the comfort of a drink. The large champion behind the bar muttered his surprise when he saw Leona come in. She ordered a drink, picked up the bottle and drinking glass and found a secluded table in the back away from the amusement of two pirates; preying eyes of an exile and mutters of a barbarian. Relatively quickly she found herself staring at the bottom of the glass.

* * *

_"Didn't know you drank," said an amused voice._

_"Hmph, your late. I already finished dinner. Not the first time you've been late too. Someone been stargazing?" Leona said equally amused, her face slightly flushed from her third glass of wine._

_"Shush," the girl responded, but maintained a smile as she sat down with her food._

_"So what are you worried about?"_

_"Hmm, you know me too well already," Leona responded, the smile fading from her face. They sat in silence, the girl eating, letting her companion take time to compose her thoughts._

_"The elders want me to apply to the League."_

_The girl dropped her fork. "You mean at the Institute of War! That is amazing, you would get in for sure. I'm so happy for you!" But the girl saw Leona was not happy. "What is wrong?"_

_"Well, it would be a lot of work and there is the trial…" Leona's voice trailed off. The girl looked skeptic._

_"What is really bothering you, Leona?"_

_Hearing her name escape the girl's lips so easily made Leona happy. They had gone through so much since their meeting on the terrace and the library. She finally was able to become close to someone, without knowing they would become hurt. All her childhood, under the Rakkor, whenever she became close to someone she would have to see them crumble, become weak and die. Such was the way of the Rakkor. But she was no longer Rakkor, she was Solari and so was the girl sitting across from her. Her beautiful friend. Leona slid her arm across the table and lightly clasped the girl's hand._

_"I will miss you."_

_It was the girl's face that was flushed now, but not from a drink._

_"Why would you care about something as silly as that?"_

_"You are the only thing that keeps me going on, that pushes me, you are my true friend and companion."_

_Leona let her golden eyes sink into the girl's blue ones. The world went dark. It was only the two of them in the room. The girl's flushed face turned to an impassive expression._

_"Then why can't you say my name? Did you become my friend to eliminate me since I was a threat? Did you follow the orders of the elder's, Leona?" The girl demanded. "Why can't you say my name, why can't you say my name? The girl repeated over and over._

_This wasn't what happened, Leona panicked, what was going on? A bright light shone through the darkness of the room._

* * *

"Leona?" asked a female voice.

"Maybe we should leave her alone, Lux." A boy's voice followed.

"Sush, Ez she need's help."

Leona's eyes shot open. She looked to a relieved girl's face.

"I can't believe Riven was right, you actually were passed out at Gragas's bar."

Leona's mind was still fuzzy, and she was having a hard time catching up to everything that was being said.

"Thank you...Lux, Ez. If you could help me to my room, I need to sleep."

Leona rose and the two champions took her arms over their shoulders and supported her weight. They exited the bar and headed to the Radiant Dawn's room. They said their goodbyes and as the door closed Leona removed her casual clothes down to her tank top and under garments. She slid into her soft bed. Sleeping would only bring back more nightmares, but she found she was craving the face of that girl.

Over the next year Leona continued her day to day activities, attending matches, giving advice to new summoners who wished to summon her, tossing and turning at night to nightmares, and even could occasionally be seen in the Institutes library researching two certain astronomical figures. it was during one of these research sessions that a worried face approached Leona.

"Marrissa, what are you doing here?"

"Radiant Dawn, a new champion has entered the reflection chamber." The summoner said hesitantly.

Leona's eyes widened. Marrissa wouldn't be here if it was a normal induction of a champion. It was-

"It's her."

Leona raised herself and rushed passed the summoner, she tore down the halls toward the reflection chamber. Her loose golden-yellow shirt and pony tail billowing as she ran, her legs bare from her brown shorts. Her soft leather boots hitting the marble floor could be heard as she entered the chamber. She looked around at the summoners, their faces shaken.

"How does it feel exposing your mind?"

"Fine." A cool but eerie female voice rang out. "Though you seem to be more shaken reading my mind, than I am."

"It is very tragic…"

Leona knew that female's voice. The summoner's voice continued.

"...We would like to…"

She had heard it speak, laugh, cry.

"...welcome you to…"

She looked at the figure in the middle. Unfamiliar armor surrounded the figure and a crescent blade was held to her side.

"...to the League…"

Her face had several black lines of warpaint near her eyes, her grey eyes.

"...Scorn of the Moon…"

Her platinum blonde hair fell to her waist. The summoners voice didn't get to finish as Leona's rang out.

"Diana."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Spar

A smile crept across the blonde's face, it lacked warmth, but it was not devious either. The summoners shifted uncomfortably, for those who had just took part of Diana's reflection, they knew some of the past between the two champions.

"It has been too long my dear…" Diana's voice sounded unfamiliar to Leona. It was eerie, cold and lifeless. Diana, calm and collected, took several steps towards Leona, Leona taking several back. "You look worse for wear since the last time I saw you."

"Stay back, you...you murderer, you monster." Leona felt her heat rising. "You slaughtered the elders that night and left the temple in ruins and you show up now, a year later. Don't talk to me, you are not the woman I knew." She spat

Diana seemed to tremble slightly under the facade that she held. "You of all people should understand, why I did, what I did!" She seemed to collect herself again. "But, I have already predicted your reaction, you follow the elders and their foolish notion. I wish to unite-"

"Enough of your lies, heretic!" Leona was surrounded by a great light and it formed into her zenith blade, a blade made purely of energy from the sun. "I know you wish to eradicate the Solari and enact vengeance. All that is left in your mind is death, I will not fall to you." With that Leona threw her light blade forward from her outreached fingers towards Diana, before closing her fist firmly. She dispersed into pure sunlight energy launching herself towards her target. Diana let her power course through her body, a emblem of the Moon glowing on her forehead, before she too, dispersed into pure energy of the moon. The two adversaries flew headlong at one another across the room which shone from the azure and golden light as the two forces barreled headlong at one another. However, a white light formed between the two woman, blasting each other back. Leona and Diana tumbled backwards and looked to the robed figure that dared interrupt their fight. All the summoners in the room bowed immediately at the sight of the head summoner. The older man eyed the two girls, sending messages to the two of them.

"You are not to commit any violence outside of matches, I trust I will not have to remind you girls again." He almost spat. The room was filled with fear and silence. Diana simply rose and walked briskly towards the door, only stopping to mutter words to her rival.

"You know nothing, nothing of what happened that night." And with that Diana left the room. Soon followed by a very flustered Leona who fled to her room. Leona didn't make it far into her room before she collapsed onto a chair. She finally had a chance to take her vengeance on she who hurt her, her comrades and home. Diana had caused Leona so much anger. So why...Why!..Did her heart ache so much.

* * *

_"Leona...Leona!" An acolyte slammed his fist against Leona's door. She looked around her room in the monastery, the moon was shining from outside her window and she stretched wearily. _

_"What is it, why do you wake me so early in the morning?"_

_"The elders! They have been slain!"_

_Leona stood stock still, shock circulating through her body. Finally she clambered out of her bed, throwing on a simple robe and securing the it tight with the rope around her waist. She rushed out of the room and followed the acolyte to the temple. The moon seemed to shine directly on the temple and Leona's heart sank as she started to realize what had happened. She entered the temple and pushed her way through the crowd until she saw the torn bodies of the elders, pools of their blood trickling between the stones of the floor. In the middle of the room, bindings lay broken and the stone was scorched black._

_"Who did this?" Leona whispered, hoping they answer the acolytes would give would falsify her assumptions. It did not._

_"It was Diana, what...what do we do now Chosen one."_

_Leona's head swam and she swayed slightly. She had just spoken to Diana a month ago and she seemed fine. So why?_

_"Who is next in charge?" Leona asked as she scanned the crowd of eyes that were examining her distressed state._

_"We have the high acolytes, but besides them, it's you. Leona, you must lead us."_

_Leona stumbled backwards shaking her head."No...no...Diana, why?"_

_"Chosen?" The acolyte stepped forward to help Leona, but she quickly pushed him away._

_"Leave me alone! No, not Diana, not Diana, not Diana."_

* * *

"Not Diana!" Leona shouted as her forehead rose from the table. Her eyes blinked wearily at her surroundings, finally her mind caught up with her. She was in the cafeteria for breakfast, champions had all stopped eating and stared at her outburst. She stumbled backwards out of her chair, Lux rushed to her side from her table.

"Leona, are you okay, I'm sorry you were shaking when you slept, I should've woken you." Lux helped Leona to her feet and Leona mumbled her thanks before locking eyes with the platinum blonde haired woman who stood with tray in hand across the room. Diana's face had a expression of shock and to Leona's surprise, concern. Leona broke contact and briskly left, her face flushed from embarrassment. Her tray of food left untouched.

As Leona lay on her bed deep in thought a knock came to her door. She rose and opened the door, no one was there but at her feet was a bowl of rice and pork as well as a drink. On cue her stomach growled from the smell that wafted the food, she took it into her room and ate happily. For the next few days Leona kept to herself in her room pouring over books she had gotten from the library previously. As if on schedule someone, most likely Lux Leona surmised, brought a tray of food for breakfast, lunch and dinner. The summoners didn't bother her much that week, but urged her to spar so that she would stay in shape, finally she agreed to, when Lux pleaded with her through the door. Leona donned her usual golden regalia, shifting her shield and sword to her back as she walked to the training rooms. To her surprise she saw that Lux had abandoned her when she entered, ignoring it she walked into the ring. It was set up with the same magic as the rift, attacks would hurt but not be lethal. Leona waited several minutes before she saw her opponent step into the ring. Leona had a bad urge to walk out, find and smack Lux for setting up this spar, but she turned to face her opponent that Lux had set up, Diana. Both of them didn't hesitate, they turned into the pure energy and dashed at one another. They hit with a force that knocked both of them back, returning to their starting spots they slowly circled one another.

"Leona, tell me what do you know of that night." Diana said hurling a crescent wave of lunar energy at Leona.

Leona sidestepped it before responding. "You found that Lunari temple and returned to tell the monastery, the elders asked to revert your ways, and you slaughtered them for not accepting the moon. You didn't even hesitate, cutting them down."

Diana seemed to wince at the accusation, but swept her blade and once again sending another wave of lunar energy at Leona. She had no time to dodge but brought up her shield and felt the force of the blast smash against her side. Diana turned into a bolt of lunar energy and shot directly into Leona. She reappeared close to Leona, so close Leona could've sworn that if she inched forward she could brush her lips against Diana's who spoke.

"Wrong." Diana summoned a shield and three orbs that circled her and sped up, ready to smash into Leona. Leona called upon the sun and a shield formed around her. Diana looked amused as her orbs smashed into the shield harmlessly.

"Interesting ability, to create an eclipse."

Leona jumped backwards, but Diana dissipated again and smashed into Leona whose breath was starting to become ragged. Leona's shield grew bright and she slammed it into Diana who tumbled backwards from the impact. Not letting up Leona threw out her zenith blade and reappeared by Diana's side as it hit. Leona pointed her sword up to the sky and a solar beam came smashing down, pinning Diana to the ground. Leona tired to step back and reposition herself for another attack. But a force drug her back in and Diana rose and swept her glowing crescent blade and cut Leona across her abdomen, slicing right through her armor. Leona clutched her stomach, no blood ran from the cut because of the summoners magic, but she felt the pain.

"I returned from the Lunari temple, rejoicing at my discovery, you knew how long I had searched for their existence and I wanted to share it with the elders. Maybe now they would accept me. However, when I returned to the temple, they had me bound and called me a heretic. They forcefully branded me with the mark on my forehead, to let everyone know I was a heretic. Leona...They sentenced me to death, surely you saw the shackles at the temple." Leona eyes dropped, not wanting to accept the fact. "The moon, it broke my bonds, it saved me and when I tried to leave the elders stopped me, so...so I killed them."

"Is that what you do? Kill anyone who doesn't agree with you." Leona spat

"What choice did I have! I am done with this spar." Diana started to walk out, but Leona caught her wrist.

"If I find out that you are lying…"

"You can't, you can only trust me."

"Trust you, you left for a year and never ever contacted me." Leona was breathing heavily still, as her wound had not healed completely.

"Would you have listened, you don't even listen now." Diana ripped free of Leona's grip.

Leona spoke quietly. "Is it true, that the Solari exterminated the Lunari."

Diana eyed her curiously. "How did you...have you….are you the one who has checked out all the books on the Lunari. Are you trying to destroy them, you are aren't you." Diana's anger rose.

"What, you know what the Institute's rules are." Leona retorted

Diana rushed out of the room and Leona finally recovering from her wound as the summoners magic faded, followed her. Leona realized where Diana was headed, how did she know where her room was?

"Diana, what are you doing, you can't go into my room!" Leona chased her down the halls.

Diana ignoring Leona, approached the door and smashed it in, the door flinging inwards on its hinges. Diana scoured the room and stopped, Leona finally catching up to her. Diana stood still, confused and Leona rushed past her quickly trying to hid what Diana was staring at. The floor was covered with books, notes about Lunari and Solari relationship and the eventual downfall of the Lunari. Leona picked up papers and books, having more drop out of her hands as she frantically tried to clean up.

"Why are you, researching what happened…" Diana trailed off.

"This doesn't concern you." Leona shouted, but they both knew that it did.

"The Solari wiped out the Lunar, viewing them as a threat, rather than ally. The Solari branded them as heretics and eliminated them, the Chosen of the Sun and Moon fought and the Sun won, so the moon simply died out." Diana affirmed solemnly

"So you are the Chosen of the Moon." Leona sighed "Please, just leave."

With that Diana left Leona alone.


	4. Update: Chp 4 soon, beta readers needed

Hello all, I just want to let you guys know Chp. 4 of Eclipse is soon on its way, I'm sorry for the long delay, no excuse. However, before I put up chapter four I would really like some beta readers to catch some grammar errors and give some advice. I'm new to writing romance, so I could use some help. Thanks everyone and I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

If you're interested shoot me a PM, thanks again!

-Penumbraa


End file.
